


U R So Cute

by bubble_bobb



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut, They almost get caught, jeunguk is their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Cory loves Kisu.He really does.But sometimes seeing the boy struggle makes him feel a lot different than it should.





	U R So Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello kind human reading my story!  
> I hope that you will enjoy this  
> i love y'all <3  
> So, i wrote a CoryxKisu fanfic (someone please tell me their shipname :( ) because i found only one and that one was fucking amazing.  
> i hope that whoever is about to read this will enjoy it but warning: it's shit, i can't write smut even if i sold my soul to a demon (that was too much, sorry)  
> Please leave kudos or a comment maybe? <3  
> (btw. i'm really sorry for the bad smut)

Kisu’s hips swayed in the beat of the silent music playing from their tv as he placed another plate onto the kitchen counter. He mumbled the lyrics to himself and turned around, reaching his hand out to reach one of the top shelves.

He huffed a little when only the tips of his fingers slightly brushed against the cup he was reaching for. Kisu crossed his arms and glared at the cup. Licking his lips and stepping on his tip toes, he tried to reach for that cup again, still struggling to get it.

Cory leaned back into his chair, giggling while watching Kisu struggling. He chuckled one more time before standing up and making his way towards the younger.

“Need help?“

Kisu turned his head towards Cory and smiled but shook his head.

“No, i got this.“

Cory laughed a little and stepped back to look how far that cup, Kisu so desperately wanted, was out of Kisu’s reach he reached for it himself and handed it to the younger.

“Sure you do honey.“

Kisu huffed and took the cup into his hand with a quiet ‘thanks‘. He turned around and placed it next to the plate. He continued on getting ready for dinner before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Kisu rolled his eyes and continued doing what he was doing before.

“You need any help?“

“Not really, thanks though.“

Cory hummed before laying his head onto Kisu’s shoulder. He looked at Kisu’s face from the corners of his eyes and smiled. He turned his head a little and pressed his lips against Kisu’s neck causing the younger to inch away a bit while giggling.

“Stop… i don’t want to do anything with your horny ass.“

Cory rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on the younger. The older smirked and slowly moved his hand down Kisu’s back to his lower parts. He trailed kisses to Kisu’s right shoulder and lightly bit at it, causing the younger to whimper softly. The younger only shook a bit and looked over his shoulder at Cory.

“I said stop.“

The older felt the other remove his hand so he placed his head back onto Kisu’s shoulder. Cory looked down at Kisu’s hands and smiled widely.

“Carrots! Can i have some?“

Cory poked the younger boy’s side and Kisu slowly turned around in his hold. The younger picked up a piece and waved in front of Cory’s face.

“I dunno, can you?“

Kisu giggled before placing the carrot into Cory’s mouth.

“Happy?“

Cory nodded as he happily chewed on the piece of carrot. The older smiled when Kisu placed his hands on his chest as he pushed him backwards so that he was sitting on the kitchen counter. Cory pushed open his legs a little but enough for him to slip between. He placed his hands on Kisu’s thighs and smiled up at the younger.

“H-Hyung.“

Kisu panted as Cory began leaving wet kisses on his neck and collarbones. Cory pulled the collar of Kisu’s shirt down a bit before a hand stopped him. He looked up and smirked when Kisu looked away, blushing.

“I don’t think we should-“

The younger was cut of by Cory pressing their lips together. Kisu’s eyes fluttered close as his hands made their way into Cory’s soft hair. Kisu pushed the other away gently and took a deep breath, looking at Cory trough his lashes before straightening himself to sit upright.

“What about Jeunguk?“

Cory raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

“What about him? He’s not gonna be home ‘till eight.“

Kisu frowned and turned his head to look at the clock hanging above their door into the kitchen. He blinked a few times before nodding to himself, his hands making their way into Cory’s shirt slowly. He looked back at Cory before pulling him into another, rough kiss.

Cory yelped a little but smiled when he felt Kisu’s lips against his own. Cory sneaked his hand into Kisu’s jeans, palming him trough his boxers lightly. Cory brought his other hand to Kisu’s jeans and unbuttoned them, an amused smile making it’s way on his face.

“Seems like you want me more than you said you did.“

“S-Shut up.“

Kisu choked out, pulling the older closer. Kisu bucked his hips up for any kind of friction, his hands making their way to Cory’s shirt. The older chuckled when Kisu tried to unbutton it. He brought his hands to Kisu’s shaking ones and lightly kissed them, taking his shirt off himself, dropping it onto the floor. Kisu yelped when he was picked up and he looked down at the other. Cory grinned up at him, going into the living room, sitting on the couch with Kisu in his lap. He let his hands travel down Kisu’s sides, enjoying the way the younger shivered under his touch. Cory loved the way Kisu bit his lip and squeezed his eyes tightly.

“Hyung, please.“

Kisu whined, making Cory chuckle. The older pulled the younger boy’s shirt over his head, throwing it across the room. Kisu whimpered at Cory’s touch and dragged them both to the side, so that they were laying down. Cory  brought his hands to the younger boy‘s jeans slowly pulling them down, leaving kisses on Kisu’s hips. He trailed kisses up the boy’s stomach and chest, licking up the boy’s chest and stopping at his nipples.  He scraped his teeth over them lightly as he pulled Kisu’s jeans down, dropping them onto the floor.

Kisu lifted his hips up, grinding against Cory’s thigh. He moaned when he felt Cory pull his hips up more and grind back against him.

“Cory…“

Kisu smirked when Cory shuddered a bit. He circled one of his arms around Cory’s neck, the other stroking his face.

“Please… be good to me…“

Cory smiled and shook his head and gently took Kisu’s chin into his hand and tilted it upward.

“What do you want me to do babe?“

Kisu smiled innocently before he pulled himself up closer to the older boy’s ear and whispered.

“I want you to fuck me.“

Cory almost choked on air at the change in Kisu’s speech (and mind). Just a while ago he didn’t want to do anything with his ‘horny ass‘. Cory nodded a bit before leaning down and biting at Kisu’s pale neck, covering it with colorful marks. He felt Kisu tug at his clothes and looked up. Kisu pouted and tugged at his jeans again.

“Take this off first.“

Cory did as Kisu said and got on top of the younger again.

“Better?“

“Definitely.“

Cory smiled at the boy under him but quickly turned his head towards the door with his eyebrows furrowed. Kisu’s eyes widened and he looked at Cory.

“What is it?“

Cory shook his head and smiled at the other. Why did Kisu like this?

“N-Nothing.“

Why did Kisu actually want it to be something, or better, someone? Why did he want someone to come? Why was this making him even more horny? Why did he want someone to catch them?

Kisu sighed and nodded at the older. The younger gasped when the cold air of their living room hit his most sensitive parts and he looked at Cory with pleading eyes.

“Hurry… please.“

Cory leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Kisu’s forehead. He looked back at the younger and scratched the back of his head.

“I- i don’t have lube  _here_ … and i don’t wanna get up.“

Cory laughed nervously and watched as Kisu threw his head back in laughter. The younger looked back at the other and wiped his eyes, pointing to a nightstand next to the couch. Cory’s mouth fell open and he looked at Kisu in shock.

“You-“

“Sorry…?“

Cory laughed and shook his head.

“No! You just, never fail to surprise me.“

Cory said and turned around, reaching into the nightstand. Cory’s smile faded a bit when he pulled out a half empty bottle, he didn’t remember buying.

“Where did you get this?“

Kisu looked away and blushed.

“I bought it…. myself.“

Cory smirked and leaned down to Kisu’s ear.

“I hope you used it while thinking about me.“

Kisu whimpered and nodded shyly. Cory shook his head as he poured some of the gel onto his fingers and rubbed them, warming it up. He got closer to Kisu’s face, his lips ghosting over the younger’s  as he circled at Kisu’s entrance with his finger.

“Relax, okay? I don’t wanna hurt you.“

Cory whispered and gently pushed his finger in.  Kisu cursed and squeezed the couch plush.

“Are you okay?“

Kisu nodded and scratched the older’s back, hard enough to draw blood.

++

Cory smiled when Kisu could handle three of his fingers. Cory pulled his fingers out, getting a small whimper from the other. Cory shushed the younger, leaning down and pressing his lips against Kisu’s as he pushed himself inside.

“Hurts…“

Cory stopped and gave Kisu time to adjust.

“I know, it’s gonna feel better soon, i promise.“

Cory told himself that he had to go slow. He had to take care of the younger. He didn’t want to hurt him. He wanted to enjoy every single moment of this.

“You can m-move now.“

Cory began thrusting slowly, getting small and quiet moans from the other. Cory slowed down even more when Kisu shook a bit.

“You sure you’re okay? If you want to-“

“No… Cory just… fuck me, don’t stop, please.“

Cory nodded and began moving again, slowly picking up his pace with every thrust. Kisu moaned as he rocked his hips down to meet Cory’s.

“Faster hyung… faster.“

Cory smiled on the inside when Kisu wrapped his legs around his waist and arched his back.

“Cory I’m-“

Their eyes widened when they heard keys jiggling and the lock clicking. The door creaked open and they heard slow footsteps going into their kitchen. Cory leaned down onto Kisu.  Kisu looked at Cory with wide yes and threw his head back when Cory smirked and started moving again.

God, this was making him turned on like nothing else.

Kisu bit his lip, hard enough to make it bleed. The younger grabbed Cory’s neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Kisu dug his nails into Cory’s shoulders as he came onto his stomach with a moan that got swallowed in the kiss.

Cory parted their lips and leaned down to Kisu’s shoulder, biting it hard. Kisu slapped his hand over his mouth when he felt Cory’s teeth sink into his skin. Cory looked back at him and smiled and quickly pulled out.

 Kisu whimpered when he felt something leak out of him.  _Fuck_ , they should've used a condom. They put their  boxers back on, covering their bodies with a blanket.

They heard footsteps getting closer to them and they closed their eyes.

“Hey dad i-  _oh._ “

Jeunguk smiled and slowly stepped back and walked up the stairs into his room. When Jeunguk’s bedroom door shut close, Cory lifted his head and smiled at the younger. Kisu rolled his eyes but smiled back.

“That was… close.“

Kisu whispered making Cory nod in response. Kisu shifted a bit and pointed to their lower parts with a frown.

“We should clean ourselves up… and we have to clean the couch as well because of you.“

Kisu whined quietly and glared at Cory. The older laughed and made himself comfortable again.

“We have to clean up.“

“Later...“

Kisu groaned.

“Jeunguk’s home.“

“I know...“

Kisu rolled his eyes and sighed.

“What about the couch?“

“Later, or…. We’ll get a new one...“

Kisu smiled when he felt Cory’s fingers ghost over his skin and rub circles introit shortly after.

“I love you.“

“I love you too, idiot.“


End file.
